The present invention relates to a flash memory devices and methods of operation thereof, and more particularly, to data storage methods, systems and computer program products for flash memory devices.
A flash memory device is a nonvolatile memory device that can retain data in a memory chip even without power. Although the flash memory device typically is slower than a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) used, for example, as a main memory of a personal computer (PC), it typically is higher in read speed and more robust against impact than a hard disk. In addition, the flash memory device typically is resistant to damage from environmental impacts, such as high pressure and boiling water. Because of these characteristics, the flash memory device is widely used as a storage unit in devices that are operated with a battery.
A flash memory device is an electrically erasable/programmable nonvolatile memory device. A typical flash memory device may be erased and programmed on a block-by-block basis. Because flash memory devices typically are relatively inexpensive, they are widely used as a high-capacity solid-state nonvolatile storage. Typical examples of the use of the flash memory are in digital music players, digital cameras, and cellular phones. Flash memory devices are also used in universal serial bus (USB) drives, which are widely used to store and transfer data between computers.
Because a hard disk drive mechanically drives a magnetic disk to read/write data, there generally are structural limitations on increasing the operation speed of a hard disk. Because of this, attempts have been made to use flash memory for high-capacity storage to replace hard disk drives. For example, a system booting speed may be increased when a boot code is stored in a flash memory.